The technology involved in textile processing is highly developed and well known to those skilled in the art. In various operations such as hot drawing, texturising, and spin finishing it is customary to employ lubricants in order to suitably reduce friction as between the textile fiber and the surfaces of the processing equipment with which the textile fiber comes in contact. Among the extensive literature on the subject of textile lubrication including lubrication under elevated temperature conditions, reference may be had, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,992 and 4,044,033, and Billica, Fiber Producer, April 1984, pages 21-28 and references cited therein, all disclosures of which patents and literature references are incorporated herein by reference.